Mistake
by senbonzakura11
Summary: The origin of life lies in a room of categorization simulated by god-like nurses. The nurse during this particular shift made a grave error, and somehow Izaya is born a demon and Shizuo is born an angel. Shizaya


A single, dingy room with LED lights lining the ceiling is the origin of everything. And in this room, is an old, withered nurse with youth and annoyance in her omnipotent eyes, standing grumpily by a small pen of orbs. These orbs are souls, each with a yearning to take the form of a certain creature. Each orb is given three choices: to become an angel, demon, or human. The orbs' wills form a thin, wispy aura around their shells of light, and the job of the nurses of origin is to simply identify the aura and place each orb in its proper road to life.

But during this particularly shift, the nurse was restless.

Eager to leave her part time, low paying job of deciding where a life itself may belong, the nurse shuffled through orbs, throwing each into random piles so that she could leave to a more enjoyable environment. Some people actually have lives, and this nurse had a date at 6:30! Her strange, god-like friends were blessed with much better careers. Some hand pick who dies throughout the three consecutive realms (which somehow pays loads more than working with the race by which creatures live), some spend their days critiquing television, and some work as actors and actresses with a fame that is recognized in the three racial worlds.

In a hurry to cease her shift earlier, the nurse makes the grave mistake of a "categorization error." An inherently good angel-like creature with a heart that loves humans is placed in the demon pile, and a violent, hypocritical, demon-like "pacifist" is pushed into the angel pile.

Every creature is capable of love, and leaving the stereotypes of their initially intended categorization group. Likewise, every creature may abandon their inherent traits and thus adopt the personality of another creature category.

Izaya, the incorrect demon, and Shizuo, the incorrect angel, are splendid examples of such.

And so, in their 500 years of mistake, Izaya's love-filled spirit slowly corrupted, and Shizuo's hate of mankind diminished.

However, these two errors of the universe did not live quietly. The careless nurse had made an error of absolute importance.

Because, Izaya and Shizuo were princes of their respective realms, holding only the utmost power over life.

"For the last goddamn time, get out of Ikebukuro," Shizuo grumbled menacingly, stop sign in hand to accentuate his intended intimidation. "This is a place for angels, not trash like you."

"Oh," Izaya drawled, in a fanfiction-cliche manner, smiling as his words came in for the kill, "then why are you here?"

While Shizuo had been training himself not to yell to better fit in with his angel peers, he couldn't seem to hold back around the flea.

Shizuo opened his mouth to scream yet another unoriginal remark at the demon prince. Simultaneously, a small bread bun was thrown into his mouth by the creature before him.

"Gods, Shizuo, can I live? It's easier to observe humans from up here than," Izaya paused, trying to develop a euphemism for the embarrassing title of 'hell.' "where I live."

Shizuo spit out the bread, after making a quick mental note to buy some for himself. Things were getting intense.

"IIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYAA" Shizuo growled, lifting the nearest vending machine. His arms angled backwards, shifting the momentum. 3 .. 2 .. oh?

"Izaya." The two enemies turned around as the angel king, and Shizuo's father, broke off what could have been the sixth city-destroying fight of that month, "I see you've come to visit."

"Yes," Izaya smiled, baring sharp teeth with an expression of what he thought to be 'hidden' contempt.

"Well that little apartment you're always staying in is rather expensive, is it not?"

"I can handle it," Izaya replied, smile disappearing as he sensed a kind attempt to kick him out.

"If you wouldn't mind," continued the king, "our castle is open to stay in."

"Yeah, the castle dungeon," scoffed Shizuo.

The king glared at his annoyed son. "We have a guest bedroom, right by Shizuo's. Surely he wouldn't mind your close company. A prince like you has no need to worry of shelter."

"I see you're trying to kiss up to the demons," Izaya laughed, "but I would _love_ to work right by Shizu-chan!"

The king nodded, gravely aware of the mixup that occurred five hundred years before. It would be in the best interest of all three realms to have princes with neutral personalities. Rather than remaining fearful of the mistake that was Izaya and Shizuo, the joint elder council of the three realms decided to put this to their advantage, sprinkling angelic characteristics on the demon prince and demonic characteristics on the angel prince. Humans were always neutral, and their general success and involvement in this matter only encouraged the decision to form an alliance.

It was decided that angels and demons would no longer keep their one-sided personalities. Their only differences would be power types and abilities, rather than the stereotypical intentions associated with each title. The world would no longer be "angels are good, demons are bad." A union was called for, and only Shizuo and Izaya stood in the way. If the princes could not agree to an alliance within a year's time, they would both be killed for the sake of the new, "raceless" world.

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
